His butler, black rose
by RoyEmblem
Summary: Ciel adapting to his new existence as a demon. Alois returns as a demon.  trollolol   Sebastian x Ciel and a little Alois x Ciel YAOI WARNING


**I think I'm going to be serious about this fic. In other words, finish it and take it very seriously. Well...sort of. I brought Alois and Claude back for this one...-insert evil laugh here- XD Enjoy~~**

**Also, if you haven't finished season Two of Kuroshitsuji, this has spoilers XD**

Ciel's red eyes focused on the smokey canopy of his bed. Senses that had been so dull as a human now burned with intensity. Everything was so much clearer. Every sound he heard, every scent he smelled, everything he tasted. All were so much more intense and wonderful. He remained in a still position, delicate hands clasped on his petite ribcage. A small smirk came over his pale lips as a familiar name was uttered.

"Sebastian." It came out as a sharp hiss.

The raven-haired butler appeared in the doorway. The same displeased expression he had adapted after Ciel's transformation had recently been plastered to his face. The tall, pale man walked over to the side of the bed and bowed slightly.

"Good morning, bocchan." He said with placid emotion.

Ciel took imidiate notice. The teal-haired boy sat up, his visible eye glowing threateningly. The butler went to work, taking the decorative kettle from the bedside and poured his master a cup of tea. He handed it to the boy with a grimmace. Ciel held the cup under his nose as customary before he took a sip. The earl's eyes glowed dangerously over the brim of the cup.

"Earl Grey." He acknowledged, eyes hovering over Sebastian's alluring facial features.

Sebastian nodded. "Does it not suit you today?" His eyes seemed to lack all interest. A slave's expression.

A cruel smirk returned to the earl's face. "It suits me quite well, Sebastian." He sipped his tea deathly slow.

Sebastain seemed content with the answer and placed the tray back on the table. The room was shadowed and smokey. It was a most unnatural thing. Sebastian frowned at the illusion Ciel had created for himself. He was still in a state of denile and routine. So stubborn. The thought made Sebastian smile. Ciel finished his tea and placed his cup on the tray, sliding to the edge of the bed. He was already fully-clothed so he stood and walked past his butler.

"Sebastian." He repeated the name. It rung crisply in Sebastian's sensitive ears.

"Bocchan." Came the quiet reply.

Ciel glared daggars over his shoulder at the black-suited man. "I want a parfeit for breakfast. Make me one."

Sebastain bowed ever so slightly, a hand clasped over his heart. "Yes, my lord."

The day had drudged on, uneventful and tiresome. Ciel sat at his desk, a pen in hand. He filled out useless paper work and sighed. Sebastian took the finished papers off the desk and simply threw them in the rubbish bin. Denile. Sebastian frowned at his master's hopelessness. Ciel gripped at his hair in insane frustration, causing Sebastian to smile again.

"Bocchan." His lips curled.

Ciel looked up at him with disinterrest. "What?"

Sebastian looked out the window and into the fake garden. "Lets go outside. It's a lovely day." Of course it was a lovely day. This place was how ever Ciel wanted it to be.

Ciel nodded. "Good idea. I could use a walk outside."

The boy stood and walked across the carpet, his shoes making no sound as he went. Sebastian followed him like a ghoulish shadow, red eyes narrowed to near slits. Ciel walked down the long, narrow hallway. It seemed like an eternity to the staircase and down into the entry room. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and sniffed.

Sebastian eyed his master with an odd expression. He quickly looked away, despizing his own thoughts imidiatly. Ciel's eyebrow twitched wih growing irritation. "Well?"

Sebastian snapped back to reality. "Right...outside."

Ciel continued walking up to the large doors and paused. "Open them." He could have been quite capable of opening them himself with his new strength but of course he was still in his state of irritating denile. Sebastian chuckled deviously and pushed the doors open, a gateway appearing to the garden. Ciel's foot touched the ground outside before the rest followed, red eyes focussed on the flowers. All of them were identical. All of them. His eye narrowed. The boy walked with his cane in hand and paused every now and then to look at every bloom around him. All of them were roses and all of them were a horrid, toxic black. He looked over at Sebastian at the hint at irony.

"Black roses." He said quietly.

Sebastian nodded, his expression was once again cold.

"All of them." Ciel continued.

"It would appear so." Sebastian said quietly.

Ciel frowned. "Do they...mean something more?"

Sebastian looked at him. "They are flowers, boccan. What more can flowers mean?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "A rose can mean many things, Sebastian." He said impatiently.

Sebastian's eyes flickered with intense interrest. "They do, master."

Ciel's mouth twitched. "Tell me now. What do the black roses mean?"

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "A rose is a rose. Black...black is not a color at all master. You see, black is a shade, a shadow of something that exists." His words rung with double meanings.

Ciel seemed unhappy with the answer but said nothing, continuing to walk. He stopped and stared at a white flower in the midst. "White." He commented cooly.

Sebastian nodded, eyeing the earl with growing interrest.

Ciel looked at his butler again. "What does white mean?"

"Purity or perfection."

Ciel snorted at his answer and turned back towards the house. Sebastian frowned and shook his head. His master was so stubborn, even in the form he had assumed now. Ciel walked back up to the steps and faced the door, sighing. "Am I a black rose or a white rose, Sebastian." He asked, without even bothering to make eye contact.

The butler paused at the question. "You are a white rose, bocchan." He said quietly.

The earl looked at his butler in confusion. "You mean black...I'm a black rose. I'm a shadow of something that was..."

Sebastian's mouth curved into a smile. He had finally got it. "You are pure and untouched by the cruel things in the world. You are not a shadow that hides in the image of something else. You are the something that the shadow follows." He tilted his head.

The earl's mouth twitched. He still didn't look at the man. "And so you are the shadow of temptation that follows behind the lamb." He said quietly before returning inside.

Sebastian found himself welling with pride. His master understood then. He knew what he was now. He was admitting it to himself. Finally. Sebastian followed his master and both of them looked at each other for a fleeting moment. Ciel's deep, blue eye fixed itself on Sebastian's pale lips before darting away. Sebastian looked at the boy with preditory interest, surprising himself. Since Ciel had lost his human soul, Sebastian had lost nearly all interest in him and that moment, he had felt it. Ciel walked back up the stairs that led to the second floor. Perhaps he would return to bed and lay there with his eyes closed, mimicing sleep. Ciel's stomach twisted into a knot at the thought. He couldn't sleep. Not any more. Demons didn't need sleep.

Demons didn't need sleep.

**Whoo...okay that...was dark XDDD**

**Hope you liked it~~~3**


End file.
